Marron goes to highschool
by firefly emi-chan
Summary: Marron goes to highschool...what does freshmen year hold for her? Perhaps new friends, love, or maybe not. Revision in progress.
1. first period

A/N: I know my writing sucks, but I'm bored, don't expect updates very often. I'll be lucky to do a chapter every couple months.

Ages:

Adults: Old

Marron: 14

Goten: 17

Trunks: 18

Bra: 8

Pan: 5

Taylor: 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from DBZ. I do own Taylor.

Chapter 1 

"Marron…. Marron, Wake up dear," My mom says.

I just rollover and continue sleeping.

"MARRON WAKE UP!"

She picks up the bed and I roll off. Damn he android strength, why didn't I get that strength.

"Mom why did you do that?"

"I did it because you're going to be late on your first day of school"

Oh yeah, I forgot what today was. By the way my name is Marron. I'm 14 years old and I live with my Mom, Dad, a perverted old man named Master Roshi, and a talking pig. Today is going to be my first time attending school on the mainland. I'm still going to be living on Master Roshi's island so it's up my childhood friend Goten to come and get me. Goten is a senior, while I'm just going to a freshman. My other childhood friend, Trunks graduated last year and is in college, so we don't see him that often...

"Marron, Marron…you blanked out for a second"

"I did? Sorry mom."

"Well get dressed and eat something, Goten will be here any second."

"Okay Mom, I'll be down in a sec."

I pull on the school uniform, brush my hair and run downstairs.

"Morning Chestnut (A/N in this fic that Krillen's nickname for her) no pigtails today?"

"Hi dad"

I grab a pop tart and start eating. Goten isn't here yet…oh well that gives me a chance to fix my hair. I finish the pop tart, brush my teeth, and braid my hair in to pigtails.

"Oh I guess I was wrong, you still are wearing you hair like that."

"Dad, I thought you like my pigtails?"

Just then Goten flew into the house.

"Sorry I'm late! We'll just have to fly extra fast to get to school in time"

"We're flying? You better not drop me this time!"

I glare at him; he knows very well I'm afraid of flying.

"Ah, c'mon Marron we were little kids when that happened."

"And I've been afraid of flying every since"

"How did you think we'd be getting there?"

He had a point there.

"Fine, I give, we'll fly. I'll go get my stuff"

A couple minutes later we were up in the air.

"Don't look down, don't look down"

"I'm not going to drop you"

Just as he said that a bird crashed into his face, and he let go of me.

"Goten, I'm going to KKKKKKIIIIIIILLLLLL YYYYYYOOOOOUUUU!"

"Crap"

Goten flew down and caught me, but I made him walk the rest of the way to school. Luckily we were only a few blocks away, so we made it in time.

"See ya Mar"

"Bye"

I walked to class.

"Class this is Marron Kuri"

"Hi"

"This is her first time in public school, she was home schooled for the last few years."

Everyone just stared at me.

"Um…yes …well you can just sit next to Taylor, Taylor can you raise your hand so Marron can see you?"

I go and sit next to the girl named Taylor. She doesn't even look at me just concentrates on something she's drawing. The light shines off her red-orange hair as her violet eyes stare through her glasses at the paper intently.

"You can stop staring."

"Huh, what?"

"I can tell when people are staring at me."

"Um…sorry, I'm Marron."

"I know the teacher just introduced you."

I sigh; this is going to be a long day.

To be continued…


	2. lunch

A/N: I just got back from Maui and I still wrote the next chapter, aren't I nice?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dragonball Z characters.

Recap:

"Um…sorry, I'm Marron."

"I know the teacher just introduced you."

I sigh; this is going to be a long day.

Chapter 2   
I go to my next couple classes, nothing really special happens, and then it's lunchtime. I walk to the cafeteria and see Goten waving like a loon at me. So I walk over and sit next to him. 

"Hey Mar!"

"Hi Goten…"

"Something wrong?"

"Nah…just tired."

"Hey Goten…who's the freshman?" one of the his friends asks.

Suddenly I feel something hit the back of my head. I turn around and there's a girl standing there. She walks over to Goten and drapes herself all over him. My thoughts: SLUT! Of course I'm not going to say that out loud.

"What's a little freshman doing here in the senior section…?"

"This is Marron, she's a childhood friend. Our parents are really good friends. I thought it be a nice idea to help her out a little."

"Hi" I say.

She just ignores me and continues to talk to Goten. Goten interrupts her though. Go Goten!

"Mar this is Leah. She's a friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Of course it is"

She goes back to talking to Goten. Yep fun day I'm having.

" Ten thanks for the invite, but I think I'm going to sit somewhere else."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

I get up and look for another place to sit. I see Taylor and decide to give it another shot. So I sit down.

"Hi!"

"Back away blondie and no one gets hurt" A girl, with way too many piercings, sitting across from me says while making a cross with her fingers."

"Now what's wrong with being blond, at least I'm not a human pincushion," I retort.

"Like I haven't heard that one a million times."

I ignore her and turn to Taylor.

"Hi I'm Marron, I'm in your first period."

"I know who you are, what are you doing here?"

"Sitting, eating lunch, and trying to have a friendly conversation."

I just sit and smile and stare. A very pretty girl with black hair turns to Taylor and says,

"Why not let her hang with us she seems nice enough."

"Fine, whatever. The girl across from you is Katherine aka Kat, next to her is Ezekiel aka Zeke, next to me is Hinote aka Hino, next to him is his twin sister Hinata aka Hina…. not sure what the parents were thinking when they named those two, across from Hino is Hayari aka Yari…she's the oldest of a merry little group, and next to her is Joseph aka Seph. I'm know as Lor and I guess you choose to hang out with us you can be Mar."

"Cool, you all seem nice."

"I saw you were talking to Goten Son," says Hina.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends."

"I have a couple classes with him, he seems nice, but his friends are assholes," says Yari.

"I didn't really get the chance to meet them, this girl Leah wasn't really helping the situation."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean, she a real bitch and a slut," says Kat.

"So true, I mean she made out with Hino, any girl willing to do that is definitely a whore," Hina say with a smirk.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hino shouts.

"You know exactly what it means, remember middle school," Hina teases.

Hino just turns pale and I giggle with everyone else at the scene. Then he does something unthinkable, he throws food at his sister. Of course she throws it back at him, but misses hitting Seph in the face that in turn hits some random jock. Before I know it the whole cafeteria in a giant food fight.

"All that poor food that could be in my stomach," murmurs Goten.

I just sigh and hide under the table. Jeez my first day at school and I'm not sure if I love it or if I want to hide in my room. The teachers break the food fight up and ask who started it no one says anything.

"Hina has blackmail on everyone in school, and Hino has a temper," Taylor whispers, "no one is going to talk."

Suddenly Leah says, "I saw that new freshmen throw first" which is a total lie.

"No she didn't! I did," Goten says.

"Mr. Son I never thought you of all people!"

"I thought it would be a fun senior event"

"Hmm…you have detention all next week."

Goten walks past and whispers "You sooo owe me."

"I know" I whisper back.

The principle then shouted, "Everyone helped it escalate so everyone is helping clean."

Hina walks over to say "that bitch she was going to blame you, even though it was my stupid brother."

So I got to miss gym and clean the cafeteria. So did Lor and Zeke. Yari left early to go to her Calculus class. Kat had study, so did Hina and Hino so they stayed. Seph had to go to Chem. So we as well as others clean the cafeteria. I get to 6th period. It's computer "class", basically when the teacher feels like teaching we learn how to program little games and stuff and make PowerPoint presentations according to Zeke, but most of the time they just screw around on the web and chat….

To be continued…

Mini-profiles of original characters can be found below.

Name: Taylor (Lor) Airu

Age: 14

Eye color: violet

Hair color: red/orange

Other: wears glasses

Job: none

Katherine (Kat) Koneko

Age: 16

Eye color: green

Hair color: dark brown

Other: has 5 piercings in each ear, a nose ring, a bellybutton ring, an eyebrow piercing, and a tongue ring.

Job: works in hot topic

Ezekiel (Zeke) Gijutsu

Age: 14

Eye color: black

Hair color: brown

Other: wears a hat that covers his face partway

Job: fixes computers/hacks computers (isn't 1337 obsessed though)

Hinote (Hino) Kensei

Age: 15

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: black

Other: has a couple tattoos and a few piercings

Job: participates in X-treme sport competitions

Hinata (Hina) Kensei

Age: 15

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: black

Other: is very pretty

Job: Model

Hayari (Yari) Mondai

Age: 17

Eye color: Grey

Hair color: whatever she feels like dyeing it.

Other: other than the hair not much

Job: musician

Joseph (Seph) Edakumi

Age: 16

Eye color: green

Hair color: silver

Other: looks a lot like Sephiroth

Job: Artist


	3. 6th and 7th period

A/N: wow people reviewed this…. 00

**rinoakes**: sorry about using your name, it's just that there's this girl who I've hated since third grade who has the same name and when I was thinking of names for an antagonists it just popped into my head. Thanks for the review anyways. I know T/P fics disturb me. It'll probably a Marron/Goten fic, but I'm really just writing whatever ideas pop into my head as I go along.

**1piecezgt**: you were my first reviewer for this story so thanks!

**satan'stoasterstrudel**: you actually read the mini bios! Is the biscuit a chocolate covered one also know as pocky? I love pocky. Also thanks for adding the story to your favorites. It really means a lot!

Disclaimer: I own my characters, but not the DBZ ones.

Recap:

So I got to miss gym and clean the cafeteria. So did Lor and Zeke. Yari left early to go to her Calculus class. Kat had study, so did Hina and Hino so they stayed. Seph had to go to Chem. So we as well as others clean the cafeteria. I get to 6th period. It's computer "class", basically when the teacher feels like teaching we learn how to program little games and stuff and make PowerPoint presentations according to Zeke, but most of the time they just screw around on the web and chat….

Chapter 3 

I turn the computer on and log into AIM. I decide to IM Lor.

**Half-droidChestnut**: Hey!

**RedheadMedium**: Hi!

**RedheadMedium**: wait a sec I'm going to open a chatroom so Zeke can talk too.

**H4ck3rZ** **has entered chat.**

**H4ck3rZ**: hey.

**Half-droidChestnut**: hey, what's with the name, if you were a true hacker wouldn't you bee using a lot more 1337ness than that.

**H4ck3rZ**: shrugs I'm not really that 1337 obsessed as some of my fellow hackers. Half-droid?

**Half-droidChestnut**: Long story…

**RedheadMedium**: we've got time.

**Half-droidChestnut**: my mom's that android who attacked that city years ago before all that buu stuff, but she not evil anymore.

**RedheadMedium**: cool!

**H4ck3rZ**: ya right next thing you'll say is that you know the Z-fighters.

**Half-droidChestnut**: My dad was a Z-fighter; he was the short one. Goten's dad was the tall one with spiky hair.

**RedheadMedium**: That's so cool! You know people who saved the world! Kinda sux that Hercule took all the credit, though.

**Half-droidChestnut**: Not really they like to keep a low profile, so there fine with Hercule taking the credit. I mean they don't want people finding out they're aliens.

**Half-droidChestnut**: oops! Forget what I just wrote.

**H4ck3rZ**: naw, it's no biggie Hina, Hino, and Yari are all original from an alternate universe. (A/N: they're characters in my original story I'm writing that are constantly moving to different worlds).

**RedheadMedium**: ya, they just moved to this world just last year, no one knows so don't say anything.

**Half-droidChestnut**: I can see why Hino and Hina came here, but why did Yari?

**RedheadMedium**: she Hina's best friend and her parents hate each other and her mom hates her. Her dad doesn't, but he couldn't get custody, so she's been living with the Kensei family.

**Half-droidChestnut**: ya, it does.

**Half-droidChestnut**: anything else I should know?

**H4ck3rZ**: if Hina wanted to know everything about you she could just by touching you, that's how she has blackmail on everyone in school She's also empathetic. Hino can light things on fire with his mind and is very good with explosives, just never let him in the kitchen. Yari likes guns, a lot. I'm very good with computers. Lor can see dead people. Seph and Kat are normal humans, for the most part.

**RedheadMedium**: the bells going to ring so bye!

**Half-droidChestnut**: bye!

**H4ck3rZ**: and then there was one.

**RedheadMedium has logged off.**

**Half-droidChestnut has logged off.**

**H4ck3rZ has logged off.**

I get up and gather my stuff and head to my next class.

"oof"

I look up and see that I've bumped into Goten.

"Hey Ten"

"Hey Mar, glad to see your making friends. They seem a little weird, but I'm pretty weird myself so who's to judge."

"That's true, you're the biggest freak of all" I say and walk away.

"HEY!"

I get to 7th period and the teacher is very young and is incredibly good looking and tells me to call him Tye. I see Lor and Zeke and run and sit with them.

"That's Tyler or Taikyo depends on which parent you ask. Everyone just calls him Tye. He's Hina and Hino's older brother." Lor says.

"Oh!"

"He's really young, he's only 21." adds Zeke.

"Yari is totally in love with him, she been since she was in elementary school."

"Wow"

"Ahem, class is now in session so please silent down now."

The rest of science class was well science class. The bell rang and I went to my locker.

"Hey Mar, I'm got to stay after school today so why not take the bus over to Capsule Corp and hang out there, see ya."

"Hey Goten, wait…damn."

I guess I'll be hanging out with Bra today.

To be continued….

Marron's Schedule 

1st period--language arts

2ndperiod--social studies

3rdperiod--geometry

4thperiod--foreign language

5thperiod--gym

6thperiod--computer class

7thperiod--science

This chapter's big OC profile:

Name: Taylor (Lor) Airu

Age: 14

Eye color: violet

Hair color: red/orange

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 110

Other physical feature: wears glasses

Job: none

Power: sees ghosts

Siblings: none

Parents: Toya Airu and Nellie Airu (maiden name O'Hare)

Grade point average: 3.4

Social standing: upper middle class

Free talk: Lor is a fan artist. She's also a DDR freak. Once you're her friend she's with you till the end. She can be a bit of a geek, but she's cool.

**A/N: short chapter, sorry.**


	4. after school

**A/N**: I don't completely understand all of the new rules, but I'll try my best to abide by them. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Two of my uncles died this fall and then school and the holiday season…well I just didn't have much time. It will probably be a while till the next update, as well.

**Disclaimer:** Dragonballz and all of its characters belong to Akira Toriyama

**Recap:**

"Hey Mar, I'm got to stay after school today so why not take the bus over to Capsule Corp and hang out there, see ya."

"Hey Goten, wait…damn."

I guess I'll be hanging out with Bra today.

**Chapter 4**

I board the bus and head over to Capsule Corp. I already knew that Trunks was busy with work and college, but still I don't really want to hang out with Bra. She makes me play dress up with her, which can be fun, but I'm not in the mood today. The bus comes to the stop and I get off. I walk up to the door and ring the bell.

"Vegeta get the door" I hear Bulma's voice say inside the house. It's obvious on what his reply is, but he still comes to the door anyways.

"So if it isn't the midget's daughter."

"Nice to see you, too Veggiehead."

"Brat."

"Are you going to let me in or just keep standing there?"

At this moment Trunks walks by. "Hey Marron, what's up?"

Vegeta leaves and I walk inside. "Not much only Goten-baka couldn't bring me home."

"Oh is that it? I'll get you home if you want."

"Are we flying?"

"In a flying car, I know how you hate heights."

"Trunks, you are my god," I say as I jokingly bow as if in worship.

"I know, I know," He replies while doing is I'm a sexy god pose.

We both burst into laughter.

"We really need to see each other more often, I forgot how much fun we used to have," I say to Trunks.

"Yeah, I hear you."

Are eyes meet and we start laughing again.

"Okay, okay lets go now," Trunks says while pulling out a capsule. The capsule turns into the vehicle. And we get in.

"So how was your first day of high school anyways? I know I hated it, too many fangirls."

The sad thing is I'm pretty sure that wasn't a joke.

"Oh the woes of being rich, handsome, and popular," I say sarcastically back to him.

He just shrugs.

With a sigh I begin to tell him about my day.

"So let me get this straight? You have dimension-hopping friends who know the truth about Cell and Buu."

"Yup."

"Geez why didn't I ever run into these people when I was a student."

"You didn't not run into them, you simply ignored them because of how popularity is and everything. Plus they were underclassman."

"Now I feel like a jerk, Mar you're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry Trunks I didn't know you were so sensitive," I say as I go to give him a light hug. He grabs me and starts tickling me. "Trunks you are a jerk," I say through the laughter, "Umm aren't you driving?"

"Oh crap!" He says as he stops tickling me and grabs the wheel again.

We stay quiet for the rest of the ride. Trunks drops me off. "Thanks for the ride, I wasn't really in the mood to hang out with Bra."

"Is anyone ever in the mood to hang out with Bra?"

I giggle and say goodbye. Trunks leaves. I go inside and do my homework after repeating the day's events to my parents. I wonder what tomorrow holds in store.

To be continued….

Day 2 coming whenever I feel like updating.

**A/N**…I'm not sure if I'm allowed to still put these, but I'm going to anyways.

**Big OC Bio.**

**Name**: Katherine (Kat) Koneko

**Age:** 16

**Eye color: **green

**Hair color:** dark brown

**Other physical feature:** has 5 piercings in each ear, a nose ring, a bellybutton ring, an eyebrow piercing, and a tongue ring.

**Job:** works in hot topic

**Power: **none

**Sibling: **2 younger, Nikki and Kit.

**Parents: **Washi Koneko and Felicity Koneko

**Grade point average: **3.6

**Social Standing: **middle class

**Free talk: **Kat is kind of got the stereotype goth look going on. She doesn't care. She is big into the music scene. She's got a thing for guys that crossdress and actually look good.


End file.
